House Spellthorne
'House Spellthorne '''is a prominent aristocratic family in the city-state of Grevalon in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, famous for producing some of the the world's foremost mage-talents. It is also the chief financier of Grevalon's Academy of the Arcane Arts, the largest wizard-school in the contient. Many members of the family have gone on to serve on the Council of Arcanists, and two even ascended to the Council of Seven; Archmage Lamont Spellthorne served as leader of The Seven from -7 until 5. Due to intersections within fields of interest, as well as similarities in sociopolitical influence, they are rivals with House Spellbane. Tragedies The family is regarded as one of the most tragic in ''Aeon of the Champion, as its staunch advocacy of magic has made it the enemy of the vigilantee group Nightstand Guard, a magophobic order of anti-mages who have conducted numerous 'night raids' on mage laboratories and sometimes even buildings belonging to the ruling bicameral legislative body, the Aeht Dom. Its aggressive style of activism has resulted in bloodshed, and some of the blood shed is that of Spellthorne family members - of three members of the Seven to be assassinated, two of them belong to the noble House (the other being Cobaltia, a blue dragon in disguise). Spellthornes on lower councils within the Aeht Dom have also been targeted by and assassinated for the Guard. It was after the First War and the partial occupations of several human kingdoms that these assassinations took place. Mageguard have been criticised for failing to protect the magi. Some members of House Spellthorne believe House Spellbane may have been behind the deaths of both Lamont and Aldred, though this is something the Spellbanes have vehemently denied; neither Princess Silana nor Magnus Nivus has accepted that version of events. Notable members *'Alain Spellthorne '(79 BGY - 7 BGY); a senior magologist who invented the Mana Shield. *'Alanis Spellthorne '(79 BGY - 22 BGY); wife of Alain Spellthorne and research spellcaster who contributed notably to modern understanding of the structure of arcanum. *'Lamont Spellthorne '(42 BGY - 5 AGY); nobleman and master spellcaster. Led the Council of Seven for 11 years until his assassination at the end of the First Earth War. Son of Alain and Alanis Spellthorne. *'Aldred Spellthorne '(33 BGY - 10 AGY); leader of the Council of Commons for 9 months, then member of the Seven for five years until his assassination at the end of the Second Earth War. Brother of Lamont Spellthorne. *'Dr Waldo Spellthorne '(27 BGY - ); research alchemist, personal apothecary to Prince Kaarlo Atherton, and senior Governor Magus at Magecrown Academy. *'Jeronimous Spellthorne '(28 BGY - 20 AGY) *'Lourdes Spellthorne '(20 BGY - 16 AGY) Trivia *The family name, 'Spellthorne' is a reference to the fact that they are spellcasters. *It is also a reference to a UK borough, 'Spelthorne '. Category:Families Category:Noble houses Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion organisations Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:People with supernatural power Category:People with socio-political power